This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of the proposal is to generate important new insights concerning the genetic and epigenetic constitution of embryonic stem cells (ESCs) derived following parthenogenesis (egg activation and development without sperm/male contribution) in the nonhuman primate model, in anticipation of clinical use of ESCs in the cell-based therapy of human diseases. Our working hypothesis is that primate parthenogenetic ESCs hold great potential as an isogenic source of immunologically compatible cells for treatment of degenerative diseases in a large cohort of the female population.